Despite the many advances in materials over the past several decades, and the continuing interest in alternative building styles such as dome structures, the use of spaceframes in construction continues to be rather limited. Although node and strut systems have been devised and used by some, only very limited types of geometries, generally those based on the cube or pyramid, have achieved widespread use.
One noteworthy exception is the pioneering work of Steve Baer, who on 27 Mar. 1973 was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,153 (“Structural System”). The Baer patent teaches some advantageous systems of nodes and struts. Unfortunately, the teaching in the Baer patent is limited by the small variety of structures included. Another exception is the teaching in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,395 (“Node Shapes of Prismatic Symmetry for Spaceframe Building System”) issued 30 Nov. 1993 to Haresh Lalvani. The Lalvani patent teaches nodes and struts of various geometries, but does not teach any system for constructing rigid, elongated structures incorporating golden geometry.
Those skilled in the art have overlooked substantial benefits that might be achieved in economies of mass production, versatility, high rigidity, low weight and/or ease of assembly in architectural systems incorporating golden geometry. It is to these opportunities that the present invention is directed.